


Fragments

by AlterFik



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But it will still update from time to time, F/M, Since most chapters are unrelated, Various AUs, technically complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterFik/pseuds/AlterFik
Summary: A collection of oneshots, short stories, and ficlets featuring the pairing of Kamunami in various scenarios, either romantically or platonically. Some are silly AUs, others not so much.Latest chapter(s):9. Demons and Men [Part 1/5] (Devilman AU)





	1. Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, AlterFik (or Mixn if you refer to my main account) here!  
> Depending on the content, Kamunami can either be portrayed romantically or platonically in here. Honestly, I'm okay with either.

Decades have passed since his marriage with Chiaki, Izuru mused.

Some time after their marriage, Chiaki managed to find a nice job as a teacher at a local kindergarten school, while he managed to make ends in the business world. He'll admit that it's not very exciting and not much of a chore, but he supposed that he couldn't complain about one tiny detail, especially if life gave him something better in return.

Even with their busy lives, her old classmates and teacher manage to find some time to visit them. He could still remember how his tiny daughter shyly hid herself behind his legs when she and her brother were introduced to Chisa and her husband. Speaking of them...

The couple were blessed with two children, a boy and a girl; he thought that a small family would be managable for both of them. Their two children were now grown up and led their own lives. Their son decided to become a PE coach for an elementary school, and he also has a family of his own to take care of. On the other hand, their daughter, while still remaining single, had become a prosecutor. They couldn't be anymore proud.

And now, the aged couple enjoyed life in satisfactory retirement. Things couldn't have been any better for the two of them.

It's amusing to think of how much has changed since the time they were only high school students, Izuru thought.

After all, this is rarely the ending for a once-empty shell.

* * *

 

Perhaps he shouldn't have tempted fate.

It all started when Chiaki felt more tired than usual. She ended up falling asleep on the oddest of places, and the last time he witnessed such an event, he saw her faceplanted on the sink. He had nonchalantly carried his wife back to their room. Even with age, his multiple talents hasn't diminished quite a bit.

"Izuru, I'm fine." Chiaki insisted before covering her mouth as another cough surfaced from her throat.

And then she started to cough up at random times. He could feel her skin getting colder, and every time she would go to sleep, she would ask for his presence near her. It's almost as though he would fade away should her eyes close.

The man thought that it should have been a sign of the inevitable. Everything fades at one point in their lives, he knows that. He's prepared for such a possibility. It may be irrational and maybe selfish, but he honestly thought that he should be the one to go first. At least, he knows that his wife could find the time to heal from his departure.

Because if Chiaki were to leave him, he doesn't know if he could ever take it.

* * *

 

His fears came true.

Had this been any other desperate situation, he would have done everything in his power to keep Chiaki alive. He won't let Izanami take her. Let God himself be damned if he sat back and let nature do the deed. But Izuru knew better than to do the impossible, especially if it were the inevitable battle against age. Even then, the least he could do is stave Izanami's shadow off his wife.

But it seems the old woman knew what he was planning, and after leaving her when he thought that she was asleep, she walked besides him.

"Izuru..." Chiaki said, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to momentarily pause from his work. Taking a deep breath, she told him, "I was worried that you would do something like this."

Before he could say anything, she held a finger out to his cheek, wordlessly telling him to not interrupt her. "I understand, and to be honest, if I were in your shoes, I think I'll do the same thing."

"Chiaki, I do not wish for you to leave yet." He replied.

His wife let out a laugh. To anyone else, they would have thought that it served to lighten up the situation, but to him, it sounded forced. It all served as a reminder of what cannot be stopped.

"Don't be silly, I won't be gone for long. Besides, I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

 

It was the night in September, and when Izuru woke up greeted by the sight of his wife's peaceful face, he knew that Izanami had taken her visit.

He couldn't even say a word as he held his wife close to his chest, ignoring the coldness he felt from her body as he felt his own went numb.

* * *

 

Izuru attended her funeral, along with several other people who had been friends with Chiaki. He saw the varied reactions of her former classmates. Some had silently wept, while the others had more vocal cries. He honestly couldn't blame them.

Among the masses, he could see his son wipe his face with a sleeve as his own wife attempted to comfort him. While his daughter was still stoic as always, he could see the solemn look on her face.

Though he didn't show it, the old man felt the world go nonexistent as he saw his beloved wife for the last time before returning to the earth.

* * *

 

At least four months have passed since Chiaki died from age, leaving him alone. During those lonely months, Izuru had regressed to his former state before meeting her.

Cold, distant, stoic, and most of all, numb.

Even though the former students of Class 77-B have been understanding to his situation, he couldn't find it in himself to talk to them, let alone face them. But that didn't mean he was cold to them; he knew that Chiaki would chew him off if she knew how he treated her friends after her departure.

Despite that, the only company he allowed was the occasional visit from his children, and even then, it was rare. They knew that their old man would prefer to be left alone for the time being.

In time, Izuru felt his body grow weaker. The man could still carry his tasks, but it required more effort than it used to. He wasn't sure if it was the grief taking its toll on him, or if it was because age finally caught up to him. Perhaps it could be a combination of both.

After a long day, Izuru let himself rest on his bed, counting it as another day without his late wife's warmth. In a few minutes, New Year's Eve will toll its bells. He wasn't sure if it was poetic or ironic, to let himself pass on the day this body was born, as well as the day for new beginnings.

Hearing the noises of celebration from outside, he felt a heavy weight come off his chest as peace came into him. He could feel his chest heave slowly as he felt something warm touch his hand. He knows what would come next, but he wasn't afraid at all.

_"Silly Izuru, I told you that I'll be waiting. Come on, let's go and play games again."_

Izuru Kamukura closed his eyes for the last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this depressing first chapter. But! From now on, depending on the next chapters' content, there would be warnings at the top for them. 
> 
> And before anyone asks, no, there will be nothing pornographic here. I've got to keep things at least PG-13; we've got some kids here!


	2. Creation Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains human experimentation and referenced use of sedatives.

To say that the Steering Committee of Hope's Peak were delusional would be a huge understatement.

The old fools got what they wanted; a trophy of their greatest achievement for their school. But apparently, just having one isn't enough. No, they wanted to push their limits even further. They may have managed to create a genius from scratch using an ordinary person, but, could the procedure be repeated for someone who already has talent? That's what they wish to find out.

However, they know that they can't just use any of the Ultimate students they have at their disposal. If things were to go wrong, their next project would not only be completely wasted; they would also lose a valuable ultimate for their research in talents. Of course, the solution to this dilemma was very, very simple.

Pick an ultimate with the least 'valuable' talent. They know that it'll be a bit more difficult to 'disappear' an ultimate than it is with an ordinary student, but the members of the steering committee were confident enough to manage it; too confident, as a matter of fact.

The steering committee managed to compile a list of their current students attending the school. In their arrogance, they had Izuru Kamukura, the first artificial Ultimate Hope that they created, pick their second test subject. They thought that with his multiple talents, he could easily pick the least important ultimate. Within seconds, he picked a profile: Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer.

Contrary to what they believed, his reasons for choosing so wasn't because of what the steering committee had in mind. If that were the case, then it would take a while before he found the ultimate up to their preference.

And so, Izuru watched the operation unfold with mild interest. At first, he was slightly surprised to find out his creators' decision to make another ultimate hope just like him. The brief surprise immediately faded, but the creation of another one like him has piqued his curiosity.

He saw how some of the scientists attempt to restrain their struggling test subject, forcibly securing the leather straps around her wrists and ankles. He watched how one scientist took a syringe, and lightly patting their subject's neck, pressed the needle into the skin, injecting a sedative that would make her more docile throughout the experiment.

It didn't take a very long time for the drug to take effect.

The boy raised a brow at the next turn of events. The others certainly didn't notice it, but he could see that Chiaki was attempting to fight the effects of the sedative, futile it may be. With a thoughtful "Hmm", the faux ultimate hope walked inside, ignoring the surprised calls from the rest of the scientists. What he did next baffled everyone in the room.

Walking near their subject, he placed a hand on the top of her head. Gently stroking it, he began to whisper soothing words to her. Because the scientists couldn't hear what he was saying, they gave a questioning look towards him, even when they saw that his actions helped in soothing their subject. Yasuke clicked his tongue, calling their attention towards him.

"Listen, he's doing your job for you. The least you idiots could do is get back to work and not waste his efforts in helping you with your mess." Following the neurologist's words, the scientists and researchers carried on with their jobs, allowing the Ultimate Hope to keep Chiaki calm throughout the operation.

Thanks to Izuru's intervention, the rest of the experiments that day went smoothly for them. Their new test subject was not as cooperative as their previous one, but that's something they can easily take care of in due time. Before the last scientist left the room, they gave a questioning glance towards the boy who unexpectedly helped them earlier.

The boy immediately answered the answer they were about to ask him. "My actions earlier only worked because your test subject was heavily drugged. It would not have been as effective had she been completely conscious; in fact, it would only serve to worsen the situation."

The scientist nodded, accepting the answer.

After making sure that the people working on the project were no longer within the area, Izuru quietly went inside the room where they kept Chiaki in. Predictably, the girl is half-conscious; only slightly aware of his presence, but lacking the right judgement to make any sort of reaction towards him right now.

Only a single question remains for him, one that would decide the rest of the project's course.

Is he going to let this girl suffer the same fate as him?


	3. Ratha'd Out

"Izuru-"

The boy didn't even let her finish that sentence as he answered, "Nanami, you're well aware that we can't keep it."

If he were to be honest, this situation would have been fine had his friend found an ordinary animal, like a kitten, a rabbit, a puppy, a bird, or even a fox, instead. Considering the fact that one of her classmates is someone specializing with animals, he wouldn't be surprised if Chiaki just showed up with a tiny critter in her arms at their dorms one day. He'll actually give her the blessing to take care of a pet before she can even say a single word.

This, on the other hand...

This isn't what he had expected at all.

For starters, it was red, scaly abomination with a body type comparable to a bird, and considering the fact that it hatched out of a strange egg that she found, it shouldn't be surprising. Well, if birds decided to shed their feathers, grow some spikes and teeth, and have a long tail with a mace at the end that would no doubt be deadly if it grew bigger. And sure, it may bear some resemblance to a species of monster in a video game series, but the point is, whatever this thing is, it's an unknown animal.

Izuru is more concerned about certain crazy scientists trying to take this creature away. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that for a horrible abomination, it managed to wrap Chiaki right around its finger, or wing claws, if he were to be more technical. Why would he get jealous over something like that anyway?

The girl sighed, wrapping her arms around it. He ignored on how the creature cooed at the attention it was being given.

"But he's still a baby. I can't just leave him to fend for himself, I think."

He wondered if he should tell her that some creatures could fend for themselves just fine even at early infancy, he could tell that this creature has to be reared by a parent at this stage, considering how it acted towards Chiaki so far after it just hatched.

Though he remained unmoving, Izuru isn't sure on how to react when the baby monstrosity greeted him with its wide eyes.

"I am not your father." He deadpanned towards it, the creature completely oblivious towards 'daddy's' indifference towards it.

"Izuru, be nice."

In the end, he ended up letting his friend keep the creature, now dubbed Kamu, until he was old and big enough to live on his own. Izuru briefly wondered about the name choice, only to be slightly disappointed when Chiaki told him that she named Kamu after a player character from a game series concerning fate, conquest, love, and dragons.

He supposed that he could get used to Kamu's presence, especially with how affectionate he is towards the two of them.

Now, if only there was a way to get the baby to stop nibbling on his clothes, or the gods forbid, his hair.


	4. There! Right There!

"Ah, to witness the union of such wonderful hopes. I really am lucky."

"Move over, I've got to see this!"

"Be quiet or they'll hear us!"

"Shush, Ibuki is trying to listen!"

"You do realize that we're technically invading someone's privacy."

Said group were currently composed of Nagito, Kazuichi, Sonia, Ibuki, and Mahiru. The rag-tag group cramped themselves together as they eavesdropped outside the room of a very dear classmate of theirs, with Ibuki serving as the lookout (hearout?) and reporter because of her good hearing, a perk from being the Ultimate Musician.

It all started when everyone in the class noticed that Chiaki and Izuru were a lot closer than usual. While most didn't pay much mind to it, there are some who speculated that the two were rapidly becoming an item. It's neither confirmed nor denied by the suspected couple. The speculation grew even more frenzied when Teruteru claimed that he saw their class rep enter her dorm with the black-haired boy in tow.

Creepy implications aside, it doesn't refute the fact that by the next day after the rumored event, Chiaki came to class in high spirits despite her usual tired appearance. When asked about it, she just told them,

"Oh, Kamukura-kun and I were playing video games last night. I didn't know he could press the right buttons so easily."

It was easy for most of the class to dismiss that as a simple video game marathon between nerds, but the hidden double meaning of that second sentence was not lost on the cook and the mechanic. The shark-toothed boy even swore that he saw a faint blush on the class rep's cheeks when she said that.

With that, he came to a reasonable conclusion.

Izuru and Chiaki had done the dirty deed, right under the class's noses.

As soon as he told the class that, Kazuichi received in order: a big "WHAT!?" from everyone in the class, accusations of being a stalker from Hiyoko, with Sonia agreeing with the dancer to rub salt in the wound, and a slap in the face from Mahiru.

Nevertheless, he managed to convince a small group of his classmates to join him in investigating the matter. Somehow, he managed to get even the two people who called him out on it to go with him. Teenage hormones probably made them curious as well.

Anyways, back on topic.

"What are they doing now?" Mahiru whispered.

The musician pressed her ear against the door. "Hmm, Ibuki could hear Kamukura-kun asking Nanami-chan to take her shirt off." As soon as the hyperactive girl said that, Nagito fainted.

"Huh?!"

"Wait, what?!" The mechanic nearly yelled. Crazy as his theory was, he probably didn't expect it to be possibly right.

"Silence, you two." Sonia whispered back to them. "Besides, I believe we shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily."

They blushed in embarassment. "I guess you're right."

The next thing Ibuki heard, her eyes widened in shock. The musician's mind nearly went haywired as she processed and registered the music she's hearing at the moment.

"Um, Mioda-san?" The princess called out.

After a moment of hanging up, Ibuki opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. The answer eventually came in the form of ragged breathing with the occasional moan in between them. That, and hearing their class rep yell out.

That was enough to set their conclusion together.

Kazuichi, Mahiru, and Ibuki stepped back, with the currently unconscious Nagito dragged away by the mechanic, as Sonia stepped in front of them. Raising her leg up, she kicked it against the door as hard as she could, marking it as the fall of Door-kun as he fell away from his hinges.

There, right there! Izuru and Chiaki have been caught red-handed, with the former straddling the latter's bare back, only the bra left to cover her up. Chiaki's discarded blazer and blouse by the edge of the bed only served as further evidence.

"CEASE ALL COPULATION AT ONCE!"

The compelling order combined with the fact that the door just crashed in front of them, the gamer let out a startled squeak and struggled to cover herself up, only to stay in her position due to the boy's firm grip on her shoulders.

Izuru momentarily stared up at their uninvited guests while his hands continue to work their way on the girl's shoulders as though nothing happened. "You could have knocked." He told them.

"I knew that the two of you were having sex! You even have lube for it!" Kazuichi exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger towards the duo. Indeed, there was a bottle of lubricant right next to them.

"Souda-kun, I don't think it's that kind of lube." Mahiru interjected.

"It isn't like that at all; Kamukura-kun is just massaging me." Chiaki spoke up, her initial shock fading away after realizing that it was only her classmates who crashed the door open.

"That doesn't explain the noises earlier." Sonia reminded, in which the class rep turned away in embarrassment.

"Well, she did say that he 'pushes buttons right'. I guess this is what she actually meant by that." The photographer surmised.

With that, Kazuichi, Ibuki, and Sonia looked down on the floor in realization that maybe they might have misunderstood the situation from the start.

"Oh."

"I don't want to sound rude, but can you guys please go?" Their class rep asked. Even though they're not doing the dirty like her friends assumed, it's still a bit awkward to be seen half-naked in front of them.

"Of course, we shall be on our way." Sonia replied, going off to drag the still unconscious luckster with them. On the other hand, Mahiru reached out and began to roughly grab both Ibuki and Kazuichi's ears, annoyance evident in her.

"Hey, that's too hard!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Not too hard Koizumi-chan, Ibuki did nothing wrong!"

"If it weren't for you and Souda, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Mahiru replied, pulling both the mechanic and the musician by their ears and ignoring their cries as they left. Before they were gone, the princess waved and with a sheepish smile, called out,

"We're sorry for the intrusion!"


	5. The Lab

"I believe that's the last of it." A man said, putting away his tools. Giving a smile laced with false sweetness towards his team's test subject, he lightly patted her on the head. "You've been a good girl, Chiaki."

Relief flooded through the artificial girl by the time the man confirmed that the test was really over. Chiaki will admit that today's tests and checkups on her body took a bit longer than the last one, but she can't really complain. How else are they going to make her body more human-like? With a nod, she stood up from the operating table, allowing the same man to escort her back into the room they kept her in along with their other test subject.

By the time the girl got back inside, she heard a loud click coming from the door. Turning back for a moment, she saw that the man had already left. Taking one more step, she was greeted by the piercing stare of Izuru, the boy she has been companions with for a while now. 

"They put you through another of their experimental tests, didn't they?" 

Because of his firm tone, his question resembled a statement more than an actual question. She quickly waved her hands in an attempt to dismiss her companion's accusation. "Oh no, not at all! They just ran a quick checkup on me, that's all." 

The boy inquisitively raised a brow, obviously not believing her even for a second. It's no use lying to someone who was implemented with every talent, after all. Sighing in resignation, the AI took a seat next to him. "Well, they did run a test or two." Upon seeing his glare, she then added, "Okay, they ran a lot of tests on me. But I'm alright; they didn't hurt at all."

"I find it rather surprising that despite however inhumane they view you, you still insist on treating them with respect."

"Well, they are my creators. I'm supposed give them respect because they made me, I think."

He turned away from her. "How typical." 

"I guess so." 

She glanced up at the ceiling, a light shade of green like how it's always been. Chiaki considered on asking the people running the place to maybe decorate the room a bit, but she never found the opportunity to do so. That, and she wasn't sure on how Izuru would take well to the changes. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't care that much.

Staring back onto the ground, the artificial girl then added, "But, there is one thing I don't agree with them."

The boy titled his head. "Is there?"

She gave him an affirmative nod. "I don't agree with how they treat you. I understand why they would treat me as an object because technically I am one, but for you? You're still a human just like them."

"Just barely." Izuru reminded. "But then again, I suppose that makes us even."

Chiaki let out a thoughtful 'mhmm' in response. 

The lab isn't exactly a pleasant place at the moment, but at the very least, they have each other in the meantime.


	6. A Gift That Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for being inactive for at least more than a month. Writer's block is a huge pain to deal with. This one doesn't have dialogue in it; I hope that you don't mind.  
> Anyways, Merry Christmas and hope that you all have a Happy Holidays, everyone!

Ever since Chiaki had given Izuru her gift, the feelings of uncertainty that began ever since she started on it hasn't left her. Despite the fact that they've been together for a while now, she isn't quite sure on what he exactly likes and to be fair, he isn't exactly the kind of person to take much for material objects.

With that said and done, he held the wrapped package and began to stare at it as though he were scanning its contents. She should have known by now that it's impossible to truly surprise him with anything now, but still.

It didn't take too long for him to tear the wrapping off and open the box. Izuru raised a brow, carefully tracing his fingers along the smooth cloth of the present he's given.

A tie, not unlike the one he's currently wearing.

She couldn't exactly read his expression, and she wasn't sure if that made things better or not.

The tie's design was fairly simple by his standards; a cartoony ship blowing steam as it sails around the minimalistic sea. But at the hands of someone who isn't exactly experienced in sewing besides the ones in video games, well...

Having plenty of discarded fabrics and bandaged fingers is enough to tell how difficult it was, even with the help of an underclassman who had a knack for this kind of things.

Izuru didn't say a word. Chiaki wondered if she had maybe disappointed him.

Does...does he not like it?

Those thoughts were abruptly put to a halt upon feeling his hand pat on her head. Raising her head up, she almost gasped in surprise at the sight before her.

In the place of where his black tie was once in, was the very same tie that she had given him as a Christmas present. Had that not been enough, then maybe the approving nod that he gave her would be.

Beaming up, she let out a heartfelt chuckle and returned the gesture with a hug.

From that moment on, Izuru had taken to wearing the custom tie on his usual attire.

Even if he were to get strange looks from her class and everyone in public from wearing it, he felt that the happiness from Chiaki seeing him appreciate her gift made it all the more worth it.


	7. Goodbye To A World

For a while, both Chiaki and the World Destroyer remembered faces coming into their world. Some were new, recent visitors, but most of them had been familiar, friends recognized by them. They remembered, a visiting friend began to look worn and aged with each visit, completely contrasting with both unaging AIs.

It eventually came to a time where visits have stopped altogether. Not even new faces have taken their place.

Nothing in life lasts forever; that's a known fact. As debatable their existence might be, it quickly dawned upon them both that they too, are not an exception.

The simulation they lived in grew unstable overtime. Despite all the efforts they both had put in moderating their world, it still wasn't enough. A program, no matter how powerful or advanced, can only do so much against the inevitable.

It didn't take long for them to accept it. The program has gone far too unstable for the World Destroyer to make any proper predictions, but he knows they don't have much time left.

Moments were spent, reminiscing on memories they've made in the simulation, both good and bad. Even if it had only been a virtual world, it was still their world nonetheless. They've wondered, if they might see their old friends once again.

When the end finally came, nothing unfinished was left on their minds.

They may not have the same understanding as humans when it came to their own mortality, but both can't help but wonder, will there be another life prepared for them, even if they were not born the same way? They'll find out soon enough.

The last thing both AIs felt was the warmth of each other's fading hands.

 

 

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon._

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself._

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world that's our own._

 


	8. Not Necessarily a Better Story

Out of all the BS his own brother puts him through, this one definitely takes the cake.

"What in the actual fuck, Izuru."

Izuru didn't even bat an eye towards Hajime's remark. "Chiaki convinced me."

Yeah, Hajime knows that his brother isn't the type to join in these kinds of festivities, but even then he expected said brother to at least have some integrity for this. Not...not this.

"...it still doesn't explain why you're in that kind of get-up..."

"I expected you to at least appreciate my attempts at humor."

"Well in that case, you're doing a god-awful job at it. I don't even want to imagine what Chiaki might say when she sees you like this."

* * *

 

At first, Chiaki was definitely confused, maybe even speechless when she saw her boyfriend's 'costume'. For one, Izuru just draped himself in casual clothes, and for two, for some reason, he looked kind of...well...it looked like someone had just dumped a bucket of glitter all over him.

In other words, he was _sparkly_...and no, it's not the kind of sparkles that you see in a shoujo manga.

But just like in any shoujo manga, the ice was eventually broken when Izuru asked her, "Will this suffice?"

Most people would have given more polite, tactful answers. But while polite, Chiaki lacks tact, and so she asks a question of her own.

"Izuru, why are you dressed up like that?" She blinked in confusion. "I feel like I'm missing a reference to something."

"To simply put it, it's a horrid travesty known to many."

"Oh. Well, I wish that you told me before. That way, we might have matching costumes, even if I never saw the movie."

Compared to him, her costume looked like a standard schoolgirl uniform, white blouse and black skirt, accompanied with a headband that heavily resembled a fanged maw.

In response to that, he simply shook his head. "Even if you had dressed up as her, she won't do you justice."

"What makes you say that?"

"Unlike her, you would never go out with a creepy weirdo."

"But," Chiaki tilted her head. "Isn’t that exactly what I'm doing right now?"

Izuru paused.

"Touche."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'M NOT DEAD JUST YET
> 
> *cough* Anyways, I haven't been able to post as much as I used to no thanks to my first semester in senior year. But now that my semester break has started, I think that I should be able to have more time in writing.
> 
> Speaking of that, this ficlet isn't the only thing I'm offering up for October. For the next one, let's just say I've got something bigger, and it might involve demons.
> 
> P.S. Just to confirm their costumes, Izuru is indeed a certain "vampire" while Chiaki is Filia from Skullgirls (it's a VA reference).


	9. Demons and Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains bits of violence, bits of background deaths, and minor spoilers for the Devilman franchise.

_His earliest memories..._

_One that stood out the most to a child his age. He remembered, opening his eyes up to the sight of a small hand offered to him, immediately followed by the gentlest voice he could have heard._

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_When his vision fully cleared, a pair of soft, perhaps even innocent looking, pink eyes reflected back at him. Without saying anything back, he took her hand._

_......_

**"GAME OVER! Player One WINS"**

The young girl beside him let out a tired yawn. "Izuru, you beat me again."

"You did manage to land a single hit on me in the end. That itself was an improvement." He replied.

"Yeah, but," She looked up to him, eyes expectant. "Did you have fun?"

If he's going to be honest about it, then the answer should be expected. The game was not as fun as he expected it to be. It's too simple, too clunky. He can never understand what made it so appealing.

But then again, he supposed that there is one thing that made it bearable and maybe even a bit 'fun' as his friend put it.

"Yes, I did."

The beaming, genuine grin she made the half-lie worth it. "I'm glad. Do you wanna play with me again?"

The answer to that question was simple and easy.

"Yes."

Truthfully, he didn't have many memories prior to this life he knew; before he groggily woke up from an unknown location and then found by the person he'd later consider his most trusted and dearest friend. When the adults conducted an investigation about his background, they couldn't find anything about him, not even a name he knew. It's almost as though he simply appeared out of thin air.

Whatever his origins were, it bears little matter to him. As far as he knows in this new life, he is Izuru Kamukura, dear childhood friends with Chiaki Nanami, the person who found him.

 

.....

 

The downfall wasn't as hard as it should be. Even then, he knew that it wasn't wise to go outside, not with this kind of weather.

Izuru held his umbrella on top of Chiaki, not caring about the rain that poured down over him instead. He couldn't comprehend what she was doing; leaving her own umbrella to shield a small being that would no longer feel the cold on its body. He couldn't understand why she was shedding tears for this rabbit, even though he had already warned her beforehand of its untimely demise.

"There is no need to feel sorry for it." He said, perhaps a bit coldly, as droplets of rain dripped down from his forehead. "It was going to die. There is nothing you could have done."

Somehow, her cries made him feel colder than the rain ever could.

"No, you're wrong." Chiaki managed to say between her sobs.

It was an irrational, if rather emotional response to him, that's to be expected. Ignoring that childish remark would have been his next course of action, if not for what she claimed afterwards.

"I know you feel sad too, Izuru."

A pause. His gaze steeled towards the deceased creature, he replied,

"I am not, for I have no reason to do so."

 

_'I can never understand those around me. And you were too soft and naive for your own good.'_

 

* * *

 

 

_Present Day_

"Sometimes, I wonder if that Sakakura guy just hates our guts." Kazuichi bemoans, attempting to straighten his back with little success. Whatever insane workouts their PE teacher put everyone through isn't a walk in the park. Thank God class ended earlier today. Now it's just the six of them walking outside the school, putting the hell they've been through behind.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you're just not trying enough." Hajime commented, mentally shaking his head. If one were to look closer at him, however, they might notice that even he's limping a bit.

"Well, on the bright side, at least I didn't come in dead last like Chiaki did." Kazuichi joked, before turning back to said classmate and immediately retracted. "No offense."

Chiaki didn't look too affected by that joke. "None taken."

The group continued to walk for a while after that, mostly talking about mundane events (or in Kaz's case, trying to ask Hajime how is it like to have a girl living with him since elementary, to which he immediately interrupted and said, "Kaz, no, just no.") As far as everything goes, it's just an ordinary day for six friends to relax on.

If it weren't for the fact that their peaceful, carefree atmosphere was rudely interrupted by a black car zooming into their side and landing to a halt, dust and debris flying everywhere.

"What the fuck!?" Both Hajime and Kazuichi somehow managed to yell at the same time.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Akane yelled.

"Are you trying to kill us or some shit!?" screamed Fuyuhiko.

With the car stopped, a young man stepped out of the vehicle's front door. Long, black hair that went past his waist and red eyes, his appearance alone should be enough to put everyone on guard.

After getting over her initial shock, Chiaki went to approach the stranger with a hug. "Izuru! I haven't seen you in a while."

"I could say the same thing for you, Chiaki." He replied, returning her hug.

Save for Hajime, that kind of reaction ended up confusing everyone, even more so when the same stranger actually hugged her  _back_. "Okay, who the hell is that guy? Is he her boyfriend or something?" inquired Kazuichi, pointing his finger towards Izuru.

Hajime was tempted to let his palm meet his face so bad.

Momentarily breaking the hug, she turned back to them. "Izuru's my childhood friend. We're about the same age, but he's also a professor back in the States."

"Will it be alright if I borrow some of your time?" Izuru asked, "There is something I need to discuss with you. I'm afraid we don't have much time." He didn't wait for a reply; within half a second she was inside the car, seated next to him.

"Hey, just where do you think you're taking her?!" Akane prepared herself to go after them, but was held back by three members of their group.

On the other hand, Hajime looked like he's been through this before, sighing in resignation. "Can you two please not leave me out of this again?"

Izuru completely ignored their questions. Before Chiaki can manage to say an apology to her friends, the doors closed. To add insult to injury, the car immediately sped off, ensuring that it's next to impossible to follow them on foot.

A moment of silence passed.

"He whisked her off-" Sonia's eyes gleamed with an unholy amount of enthusiasm, her hands clasped together. "Like a shining knight from a faraway land!"

"Sonia, I don't think that's the point there." Fuyuhiko deadpanned.

* * *

 

 

Even with the rate of speed the vehicle is going through, it's not as nauseating or dizzying as she thought it would have been, despite Izuru's lack of a driver's license. But that's not the issue right now.

"You could have at least let me say goodbye to them first." She can't help but pout a bit at that part.

"I apologize. This matter is far too important and urgent, so I had to rush you. However, bear this in mind; what I'm about to tell you may sound far-fetched, ridiculous even, but it is not of laughing matter. Do you understand?"

Had this been anyone else, she might have doubted what they were saying. In this case, though, Izuru is not the kind of person to joke about situations like this; she would know, having grown up alongside him. Whatever this is, it sounded serious enough.

"Okay," She nodded. "I understand."

"There is a man I've met back when I was studying abroad, Kazuo Tengan." He began. "Officially, he is no more than an ordinary professor, perhaps a former headmaster, but the truth is, he and his four colleagues have been studying something: creatures that have existed long before the first humans came into being. Demons."

A chill in the air grew evident when he uttered the cursed species' name.

"Demons?" Chiaki couldn't help but ask. The concept of demons isn't a mystery to her, with them being prominent in some video games she's played. But, they can't be that different from the real thing, right?

"I understand your disbelief, but I assure you that demons do exist in our world. And the worst part is, they are increasing in numbers."

"From what we've learned, when a demon merges with a living being, their host receives increased prowess and abilities to accommodate the demon inhabiting it. But, if the host manages to keep their sense of self during the merge, it's possible to gain the demon's abilities, possessing them instead. At least, that is what Tengan attempted to prove with his own body."

She didn't like the sound of that. "Did...did he do it?"

"In a way, he did. However," Izuru interjected, "he gradually lost control over his own body overtime, resulting in him consuming his four colleagues. In his last act of free will, Tengan killed himself to prevent the demon living within him from causing further harm."

"When I investigated his remains, his body's mass was twice as heavy, far too heavier it should be. Clearly, there was something inside him that's trying to escape."

She swallowed a gulp. "W...What are we going to do about it, Izuru?"

"I've already arranged plans for that." He took out a camcorder, presenting it to her. "Our goal is to expose the demons' existence to humanity. Incidents like these will only escalate further if people do not take proper precautions. Ignorance will only cause further harm to these people."

The car came to a stop.

* * *

 

 

With the topic of demons' existence still fresh in their minds, the location he brought themselves into isn't going to ease them anytime soon. It appeared to be an abandoned, underground area of some sort; the worn walls, pieces of wood hammered and nailed down on the entrance that appeared to have been torn off, and eerie atmosphere in general gave it away. Nighttime didn't make it any better.

"We're here." Izuru shut the door of his car. "The event where demons frequent often in search of suitable hosts: The Sabbath." He saw her perk up at the party's name. "I take it that you've heard of it somewhere before?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Just the rumors about it, nothing much about what it does."

"Would you like me to explain it to you?"

At her nod, he explained what the Sabbath was all about on their way to the party's entrance. The Sabbath is a pseudo-satanic party wherein the partygoers lose their reason and give in to simple instincts. Commonly, it's done by either partaking in drugs or any sort of sexual activities. Either way, giving in to pure instinct allows a demon an opening for possession.

When he was finished explaining the Sabbath to her, he can see she blanched for a bit. He supposed he can't blame her for that.

Just they reached the entrance, he stopped. Confused, she paused in walking as well. "Izuru?"

"I'll be clear with you on this. I wouldn't hold it against you if you wish to back out." Izuru said, facing towards her. "There is a chance you may be consumed by a demon, or be driven to suicide, as it happened with Professor Tengan. If you wish to do so, do not hesitate to tell me."

Her expression appeared worried, but not for the reason he thought. Mustering up the courage to speak, she asked him with uncertainty in her tone,

"Izuru, why me?"

Izuru placed a hand on her shoulder, easing her down. "It's because I trust you more than anyone else."

"Okay. I trust you too, Izuru." Chiaki replied, a small smile on her features. "You won't do this alone."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now," They both turned towards where the Sabbath is being held. Even from the outside, an observer can hear the various kinds of activities ongoing within.

"Let us go in. We'll prove to humanity that demons do exist."

* * *

 

When they got inside, Chiaki resisted the urge to feel sick to her stomach. The loud music, the blaring and flashing lights, not to mention the...activities plenty of the partygoers partake in. If she wasn't a non-party person before, she'll certainly be one now after this. It felt like an eternity, constantly surrounded by all these foreign things.

Thankfully, Izuru found them a seat; a worn, but still rather comfy sofa, somewhere where the music and lights aren't too intense and without much people around. She wasted no time thanking him for getting them somewhere a bit safer. Once he had her seated, the young man observed his surroundings.

"There is something I must take care of first." He told her. Before he could go, he turned back towards his companion. "Will you be alright for a while?"

"I'll be fine." She reassured him. As she said that, he handed her a small pocket knife. She wasn't able to ask about its purpose, for he'd already went on his way. Minutes passed; minutes turned into half an hour. Chiaki absent-mindedly tapped on the sofa's armrest. What's Izuru doing that's taking him so long?

Boredom quickly turned into anxiety when the girl felt an unfamiliar person touch her shoulder. "Hey, you're cute. You new around here?"

"That's enough." Izuru interjected, a small pistol in hand, which Chiaki was sincerely hoping that if it's not fake, then at least he'd better not be using it, and with said pistol pointed towards the unwanted person's head.

As he predicted, that person raised their arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I got that." They backed away slowly, and when they ran off, Izuru heard a mutter. "Geez, what's wrong with that guy?"

He took a seat next to her, expression unchanged and pistol tucked back in his pocket as though nothing happened. "I apologize if I took longer than expected."

She sighed, half from relief and half from how taxing the situation was. "Thanks, but did you really have to point a gun on their head?"

"I deemed it necessary at the time. It's a good thing they were intimidated quickly."

Well, if no one got hurt, then it might be reasonable enough.

Despite the undoubted nature of the Sabbath party and the dark truth it entails, nothing too eventful happened, and aside from feeling awkward and rather out-of-place in here, it isn't so bad. Maybe having a trusted, close companion with her helped a lot.

The relative peace didn't last long.

Shouts and screams filled the area, followed by loud thuds. Chiaki felt horrified when she heard what she thought was bones cracking; it didn't get better when the smell of blood filled up the air. When she felt brave enough to look at the source, it only served to confirm her fears. A brawl, or rather, multiple brawls had ensued inside.

Unlike the ones she's seen in video games, the brawls she's witnessing right now were uncoordinated, uncontrolled, only filled with animalistic rage and violence. There were spectators, but instead of doing anything to stop the fights from getting worse, many cheered, placed bets, or even laughed it all off.

Turning towards to her friend, she saw his face was undeterred. How can he stay so calm in this?!

He turned towards her, and before she can even voice her concerns towards what's happening, he immediately replied to her unheard question. "Demons won't come to a faux setup like this. If there's one thing they enjoy as much as sex, it's blood and violence."

It was then she quickly realized.  _'Did...did he set them up?'_

"There is no need to feel sorry for these people, Chiaki. Their kind is what our society shall not miss." Izuru stated calmly, perhaps a bit too calm than appropriate. "Scum, in other words."

"That doesn't make it right to treat them so horribly!"

Her companion didn't make any further replies to that, only pulling her up by the hand and standing protectively over her. "Get behind me, now."

One of the partygoers laughter devolved into pained gurgles; her body contorted into incomprehensible shapes of claws and fangs; one guest met his end after he unluckily stumbled upon the newly-formed abomination. Plenty more came to follow, each more horrific than the last as the unfortunate partygoers deform into various creatures, with the even less fortunate turning into hapless meals for these monsters. Those lucky enough to survive manage to escape, with everything but their minds left unscathed.

Compared to the fear she felt before, it is now nothing compared to this, even with Izuru shielding her from them. One demon, a giant among the others, showed them it's horrific, fanged grin; blood from its recent meal stained its yellow teeth.

Three things happened within a split second. The demon slithered its way towards them. Izuru shot at the demon with his pistol and pushed Chiaki away from him. For the first time, she heard him raise his voice at her. "Escape while you can!"

She was dazed after hitting the floor and felt a warm liquid trickle down her forehead. It was difficult to move her legs; they felt numb, frozen, paralyzed with pure  _fear_  just by being in the same presence as these creatures. Chiaki had to force herself to stand up even as her legs threatened to collapse underneath her.

 

She ran.

 

Her heart beat slower.

 

The demon trailed behind her.

 

Its maw is getting closer.

 

Closer.

 

Closer.

 

Closer.

 

She won't make it.

 

She'll die here.

 

Then she saw her closest, her most trusted, her dearest  _friend_ , trapped underneath rubble, and she  _remembered_.

 

An unholy roar caused the tainted place to tremble.

 

 

Izuru continued to struggle under his predicament. He wouldn't be able to get out of this, not without outside help, but he can't remain helpless, not when Chiaki is still out there. He thought that he could serve as a distraction for her to escape, but he never could have predicted the demon would not only completely ignore him, but go out of its way to pursue his friend.

It was until he heard the roar that he paused. His face may not have shown it, but even it made his blood run cold at its implication. Struggling to look up, he saw the same demon that tried to chase them, torn in half by its massive jaws and then flung off as though it were paper.

He isn't the only one dumbfounded, for the other demons paused from their respective rampages, looking up to their newly birthed brethren.

Countless demons may be present, but only one name was uttered out of their mouths.

**_"Amon?"_ **

In no less than a minute, those very demons were met with unkind fates. The newcomer tore at them, ripping their throats, their limbs, any appendages it could get its hands on in a frenzied state. A few were even smashed into each other, crushed by the force they've been put through.

One by one, the proud demons were reduced to nothing but unrecognizable masses of flesh.

With the last demon dead, the newcomer appeared to have been spent, panting. Izuru may not recognize their form, but he has a good feeling on who they are. The fact that despite their presumed exhaustion, they proceeded to gently remove the rubble over him only served to confirm it.

It left him with a realization. An epiphany.

_'I've transformed my dearest and closest friend into what might be the world's most brutal, most merciless demon.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew, that took me a while longer to finish. Now I just need to get started on the remaining four chapters; that ought to be fun.
> 
> On a side note, to those who might want to check out the source material, let me just warn you: it's graphic and explicit; everything I wrote up here are toned down and tame compared to the original. I repeat, it's not for the faint of heart.
> 
> P.S. I know that it's not October anymore, so I kinda blew up on my promise. I'm sorry about that.


End file.
